gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy RH8
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Elegy Warrener |manufacturer = Annis }} The Annis Elegy RH8 is a Japanese sports car in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Design The car's greenhouse, front quarter, rear bumper area, natural rear wing and wheels are inspired by the Nissan GT-R (R35) SpecV. The front headlamps are reminiscent of the Infiniti G37 Coupes, which is also related to the Nissan Skyline/Nissan GT-R, having small intakes on in the housing. The tailights resemble the tailights of the Toyota FT-86 Concept. When taken to Los Santos Customs, the Elegy RH8 has an above average amount of customizable options, due to the fact that it is considered a tuning car. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Elegy RH8 features what sounds to be a turbocharged V6 engine, stated to be 3.0L. The car accelerates relatively well from a standstill and reaches a good top speed. It also has very little wheel spin, thanks to the all wheel drive system. The car has good weight distribution and also has good balance when cornering, including high speed cornering. Cornering feels responsive most of the time, with good stability afforded to the driver, even at high speeds, rain, or snow. The Elegy RH8 is one of the best handling cars in GTA V (especially in the "Sports" class), due to its great traction, even weight distribution, and all-wheel drive configuration, but its Achilles heel is its braking, which even compared to some of the SUVs is very poor. However, due its exceptional handling, braking is not always needed when taking corners, although needing to come to a dead stop quickly may become problematic in this car. It will also stall if you attempt to make a sharp 180 using the handbrake at high speeds - that is, if you end up still going backwards after being turned around, if you continue to try and accelerate forwards, you will stall out for a split second. Still, it is often considered by the GTA community to be able to compete in the Super class. Despite being a sports car, it can easily climb up mountains and be driven off-road thanks to its AWD layout. GTA V Overview V6 |Drivetrain observed = AWD |Gears observed = 6 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery ElegyRH8-GTAO-screenshot.jpg|Official screenshot of the Elegy RH8. Elegy-RH8-GTAV-Front.png|Front view of the Elegy RH8 (Rear quarter view). BayShore-WanganExpress2.jpg|The bumper sticker on the Elegy RH8. ElegyRH8-GTAV-Engine-Closeup(Twinturbo).jpg|Elegy RH8 with twin turbo. ElegyRH8-GTAV-LegendaryMS.png|The Elegy RH8 on Legendary Motorsport in the enhanced version of GTA V. ElegyRH8-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Elegy RH8 on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Respawns infinitely as a "special vehicle" at each protagonists' delivery garage, as a Rockstar Games Social Club bonus content. *Can be seen driven by racers in Hao Street Races if the player is a Rockstar Games Social Club member, but it is impossible to steal them even by killing one of the racers. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Elegy RH8 is a free car in GTA Online for all Platforms. It can only be acquired online on the in-game website Legendary Motorsport for free if the player is a Social Club member. It will not spawn into the world. Other free cars available online are: Khamelion, Hotknife, and Carbon RS (Collector's Edition and enhanced version). Unlike most vehicles, however, the Elegy RH8 cannot be sold and the only way to do so is to buy another vehicle and replace the Elegy RH8. Trivia * The default radio station of the Elegy RH8 is Space 103.2 and The Lowdown 91.1. *It is the successor to the Elegy, a car in GTA San Andreas that resembled the real-life Nissan Skyline GT-R R32. *Due to having 4-wheel drive, the Elegy RH8 can sometimes climb mountains faster or "wallride". *When fitting any rear bumper with a diffuser, a sticker is added that reads "Bay Shore," this is said as "Wangan" in Japan, this is directly referencing the famous Japanese Mid Night Club street racing team of the 1990s, the sticker also bares near identical resemblance to the club's official team sticker. In turn this is a reference to Rockstar Games' own franchise, Midnight Club. The sticker is also a refrence to a semi-famous drift team and garage named Riverside, owned by Atsushi Kuroi , Rockstar just changed River to Bay and Side to Shore. The sticker also shares the same font type as Riverside. *The description of it being owned legally in Legendary Motorsport might be a reference to the Nissan Skyline R34 being illegal in some parts of America. It also mentions that they are illegally imported, which happens worldwide. **Also, the site reads "You can finally own this legendary supercar slayer without the fear of having your door kicked in by the FIB because they'd rather crush import cars than catch terrorists" This is a reference to the US Federal Government seizing and crushing banned Skylines in the US. *The Elegy RH8 is one of the few cars that can have the rims painted when using Stock Wheels. *The "German toll road" reference is a reference to the Nissan GT-R being tested on the Nürburgring Nordschleife, a pro circuit and also a toll road when there are no races. * When the exposed intercooler is installed, the twin turbochargers shown in the picture above will appear. *The Elegy RH8 is one of three DLC vehicles that can be spawned in the world on the last gen version, along with the Turismo R (spawns in the mission GTA Today) and the Pigalle (spawns in the mission Time to Get Away), the Elegy RH8 appears during Hao Street Races. **Although it can spawn during the races, the player cannot steal them. **In the enchanced version, there are far more DLC vehicles that spawn on street. *When modified correctly, it can resemble the Nissan GT-R Nismo and its GT1 and GT3 race versions. *When modifying the rear bumper, the reverse light will disappear, but the light will still shine when backing up; if you manage to crash and make the rear bumper fall off, the reverse light will appear to be floating midair without being attached to anything. * When the Carbon Front Splitter is installed, a small sticker can be seen reading "Yours", a reference to the tuning company Mine's. * The name "RH8" is a reference to "Record Holder 9" ("RH-9"), a name given to GT-R's that can run a 9 second pass, with only select rules and guidelines. Navigation }} de:Elegy RH8 (V) es:Elegy RH8 fr:Elegy RH8 pl:Elegy RH8 pt:Elegy RH8 ru:Elegy RH8 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Annis Category:Sports Cars Category:Tuners Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:All Wheel Drive Vehicles Category:Sports Vehicle Class